Over You
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: AU. Marinette is off to camp for the summer in hopes of getting over Adrien, the perfectly charming boy who is now dating Kagami. Her and her gals have plans to have Marinette get over Adrien before the start of the school year, but their plans are quickly torn apart when Nino decides to surprise Alya at camp while bringing Adrien along with him. How will she get over him now?
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start(?)

**A/N: It's been so long! How is everyone! Anyway, I'm back with a new story. I hope you guys enjoy the premise of it. :)**

* * *

**Over You**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show**

**Pairings: Adrienette/Adrinette, Adrigami, Lukanette**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Fresh Start (?)  
**

Marinette jumped out of the van, taking in the fresh scent of pine around her. She took a deep breath, and stared up at the clear blue skies with the sun at its highest, beaming its warm rays onto her delicate fair skin. She looked ahead at the clear still lake, with the image of nature embedded into its glistening body. She could feel that this was going to be her best summer yet.

"Marinette!" Alya called out, hauling out a bunch of boxes and luggage's from the van. "We don't have all day to unpack!"

Marinette whipped around, heading to the back of the van where Nora and the twins were standing.

"No worries!" said Nora, flexing her biceps. "This makes a great workout! You go meet with your friends. I got this!" She smiled widely before grabbing four boxes from the trunk.

"Are you sure?" Alya crossed her arms and raised a brow. "You don't want to injure yourself before your next match."

"I'll be extra careful. The twins will guide me to your cabin," said Nora, carefully walking around the pebbles and rocks surrounding the area with the twins giggling and running circles around her.

Alya latched onto Marinette's arm before waving at her parents and telling them that they were going to be back in a few minutes. She glanced back at Nora before yelling out, "Other direction! Those go to the main building!"

"Got it!" Nora yelled out before switching gears, and almost tripping on a pile of branches. Alya was about to protest, but Nora cut her off, telling her that everything was only going to be smooth sailing from here.

Alya shook her head, and Marinette let out a quiet giggle. She knew Alya and her family since they were four years old. Nora wasn't that much older, but Marinette could remember Nora being into anything fitness related at a very young age. She was pretty scary during her matches, but outside of that, she was pretty much a klutz.

"Let's go before I regret this," Alya groaned, tightening her grip on Marinette's arm and dragging her away from the van.

The duo maneuvered around the bunch of vehicles in the surrounding area, listening to dozens of kids scurry off in excitement or say goodbye to their families for the summer.

"Isn't this great!?" Alya exclaimed. "We're back for the summer, and this time we get to be counsellors." She turned her head, eying all the children who were running around. She leaned in towards Marinette, cupping a hand around her mouth. "And there's no Adrien or Kagami."

Marinette half-smiled. She loved Camp Arbuste. It was always a great vacation away from home that helped melt her stress away from school – in particular it was a great stress reliever from Chloe. This year it was different though. It was going to be a great stress reliever from Adrien and Kagami. The two officially became a pair during springtime, and it pushed Marinette into a spiraling staircase of grief and despair. She barely passed her classes, and the worst thing about it was that Kagami and Adrien both seemed to go to her to talk about any problems they had. Being the great friend that she was, she had to help them, and then watch them embrace and make googly eyes at one another. She hoped that this summer, she could finally get over Adrien.

"Alya! Marinette!"

The pair turned their heads to see Rose waving them over with Juleka, Alix, and Mylene standing close by.

"Hey guys! How was the ride?!" Alya called, letting go of Marinette to run towards the others. Marinette picked up her pace, following closely behind.

"Long, but worth it as always," Alix grinned. "I can't wait to test out my new skates on this terrain!" Alix lifted up her new pair of rollerblades from her grip. It wouldn't be surprising to Marinette if that was the only thing she packed. She did it twice in the past, making the other girls share their clothes with her.

Marinette giggled. "Isn't it cool that we get a private cabin to ourselves this year?" she asked heading towards the back of Juleka's rock-star decaled van. "Do you need any help unpacking if you didn't?"

"No, we actually have some help," Mylene replied with a grin on her face.

"What do you-," Marinette turned her attention to the back of the van, walking around the open door to find Luka grabbing a guitar case from the trunk and gently placing it on top of a couple boxes "Luka?" Marinette blinked, staring at the boy who seemed to be lost in a daze humming a tune to himself.

"Oh, hey Marinette," Luka greeted in his usual soft tone before turning to face the blue-haired girl.

"You finally decided to keep your mom company on the ride back home?" she asked, feeling her cheeks go slightly red. She peaked over Luka's shoulder to find his and Juleka's mom talking to the camp director.

"Kind of," he replied. "I signed up to be a camp counsellor too."

"Really? Since when were you interested in Camp Arbuste? Your mom could barely get you to keep her company on the long ride here, and now you somehow decided on being a counsellor?"

"I thought the new scenery would help me with some new tunes," he said before lifting his guitar case and flinging the strap over his shoulder. "I also get to teach kids how to play instruments. That's pretty cool too."

"You'll be doing what you love most of the time." Marinette smiled.

"Yeah, and I also get to see a lot of you…" He picked up a small box and began hauling it down a hill.

Marinette blushed, her gaze following his every movement. She took a step back, her cheeks feeling much warmer as Luka slightly turned to look back at her.

"See you later, Marinette." He smiled before continuing on with his business.

Marinette pressed her palms against her cheeks before letting out a small sigh. She knew that Luka had a crush on her, but she always found it amazing as to how he could say such things in such a smooth way like it was no big deal. She could barely ask Adrien to help her with assignments or tell her what day it is. On top of that, she could barely utter a coherent sentence in front of him.

"This getting over Adrien thing is going to happen faster than you think with Luka around," Alya said, creeping around the corner with the other girls.

"It took a lot of convincing to get him to be a counsellor," said Juleka. "You know he likes you. Maybe you should give it a shot."

"I like Luka," said Marinette. "I don't want to use him as some kind of rebound…" She sighed. Luka was consistently there for her, giving her advice when she was down. She had to admit that he was pretty cute, and he would definitely make a good boyfriend, but she didn't want to date him just to get over another boy. He deserved much more than that.

"Hey!" Alix called out, standing by the edge of the lake. "Over here!"

Marinette looked down to see that Alix was clearly way too impatient to give her new skates a try. She somehow managed to put them on and rollerblade down the hill while dodging all the kids and parents during the few minutes that Marinette and Alya spent reuniting with the others. Marinette and the girls slowly made their way to the edge of the lake where Alix stood, polishing off some grime that clung to the wheels of her new skates.

They stared into the lake, squinting to find a boat tearing through the water with a couple of jet skiers attached to the back, screaming in excitement.

"Jet skis? Is that new?" asked Rose.

"They would have told us during our training," said Alya. "It looks like there's a new building across the lake. Maybe a… another camp?" Alya questioned. It was hard to tell with the sun's beams reflecting over the water.

"Are you sure? It looks more like a little village…" Marinette murmured. She couldn't tell what the structures were, but they looked a little too big and modern to be a set of cabins. Then again, Camp Arbuste was getting pretty old. "Maybe it's a resort or a couples retreat…"

"This is nature. It's not meant to be ruined by resorts." Alya scoffed.

"It'd still be pretty cool to check it out though," said Alix. She was completely entranced by the jet skiers, and you could tell that she really wanted to take part in that action.

"C'mon girls! Counsellors are needed for a brief prepping session!" A garbled voice sounded through a megaphone.

Marinette and the others turned their attention to Victor, a camp leader who was trying to create some order through the chaos of campers. The energy was always the highest when everyone arrived on the first day.

"They'll probably talk about the new place across the lake at the meeting," said Alya. "There's bound to be some kind of rules if we're going to need to share the area."

* * *

Marinette and the girls stepped into the counsellor's lounge for the first time in the eight years that her and the girls started attending the camp. This place was always considered as some kind of holy ground for them. It was always off limits, but now it was no longer labelled as a place of restriction.

"This is so exciting," Rose squealed.

Marinette glanced to her left, staring at the only thing they could see whenever someone opened the door to the lounge – the long table that was filled with treats and other delicious snacks. It was currently filled with boxes and other materials, but Marinette could remember trying to sneak in as a child to get a taste of all the treats.

Marinette glanced to her right and made a slight turn, staring at the couple of tables that were against one side of the wall, and a bunch of couches at the center and left side, facing a quaint little fireplace. Beside the fireplace were a couple bookshelves that were filled with books and board games.

Marinette followed the girls to the couches where everyone was gathering. She took a seat next to Alya on a love sofa, and watched as the rest of the counsellors and other members trickle in slowly through the door.

"These couches are softer than the beds we had," Alya whispered, sinking into the comfort of the sofa. "I wouldn't mind sleeping here all summer."

Marinette began to wonder if their cabin was going to be a tad bit more luxurious with softer beds and pillows. She just hated how up until now, campers shared a cabin that had six bunk beds, so you could only imagine the chaos staying in the same room with eleven other people. The only thing that kept her sane was the fact that the girls were there for her, and she didn't have to see Chloe for weeks.

As everyone settled into the now cramped up room, Victor began with a welcoming speech and some basic announcements and rules that everyone should attend to. The other leaders began to talk about other things one by one, but Marinette couldn't seem to focus on what they were saying. It was like listening to Principle Damocles during school assemblies.

"… And with that, I hope everyone enjoys their summers! Starting tomorrow we'll be meeting every morning to discuss the syllabus for the day!" Angelo, another camp leader finished off before everyone began to stand and stretch.

"And counsellors!" Victor called out, once again, through his megaphone. "Don't forget to check the bulletin board on your way out to see who your counselling partner will be for the summer! You'll be handling the activities and completing tasks together for the whole summer, so I suggest getting to know your partners as soon as possible."

"I wonder if we'll be paired off together," said Alya as the two exited the door and stood behind the crowd of counsellors who were reading off their partners names on the bulletin board. A few of them high fived one another while others yelled out their partners names, trying to find them for the first time.

"Me too," said Marinette as Rose and Juleka began searching for their names on the list. "I don't mind meeting someone new, but I kind of just want to relax with one of you guys."

"I'm with… Mylene! Mylene we're partners!" Rose called out.

"Awesome!"

"I have… oh… my brother… great…." Juleka mumbled. "Not like I see him enough already."

"I'd call that a win," said Alya. "You're pretty shy around new people."

"But… why…" Juleka groaned.

"Alix! Alix Kubdel! You're my partner! Where you at!?"

Alix perked up, scanning the area before finding the person who was calling her name. "I'm over here! I'll go over to you!" The excited teen began tearing across the room to find her new partner.

"I guess that leaves us," said Alya.

Marinette and the brunette walked over to the bulletin board and began scanning the list for their names.

"Guess who!?" An all too familiar voice called out next to Marinette.

Marinette turned her attention to a familiar figure standing behind Alya, with his arms extended, and hands covering Alya's eyes.

"Can it be…?" Alya slapped the hands away from her face and whipped around to see Nino standing behind her. "Nino!?" Her jaw dropped. "I thought you were going to New Zealand to visit some of your cousins."

"It was all a lie," he said. "I signed up to be a camp counsellor so that we could spend the summer together."

Marinette smiled, staring at the lovebirds. She really wished that it was a boy free summer, but she supposed it wasn't going to happen now.

"That can't be! How did you manage to evade me during our training!?" Alya asked with crossed arms.

"That's a secret," Nino chuckled, scratching his chin. "Although, it isn't that hard when your best friend is a famous model who has a ton of connections."

"Wait… what?"

"Hey guys!" An all too familiar voice sounded behind Marinette.

Marinette turned around to find Adrien standing at the doorway to the counsellor's lounge. She could feel her chest tighten and her heart skip a beat.

"A-A-drien?" she squeaked. "Wh-What you here doing are…?" She gulped. "Ahh... I mean… What are you doing here?!"

Adrien took a step back. "I signed up to be a counsellor with Nino. We did our training together in private." He smiled that perfectly, charming smile of his. It hasn't even been a week since she last saw him, but he somehow managed to get better looking.

Marinette stepped to the side, her eyes scanning the area behind him. She was expecting Kagami to step out of the lounge any minute now.

"What are you looking for?" Adrien asked, stepping to the side to prevent Marinette from searching.

"If you're here, doesn't that also mean that Kagami is here?" She began scanning the rest of the room, trying to find the only Asian girl that would be holding a rapier. She looked down, thinking about the training they did just a few days before they came here. It all made sense. The announcement of fourteen volunteers, but only a handful showing up. Were they also training in private with Adrien? Did Chloe somehow weasel herself into this as well? Marinette's mind began to swirl with a bunch of thoughts.

Adrien blinked in confusion. His cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. "I guess I spend too much time with Kagami, huh?" he said, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Marinette ignored what he said. She could feel the panic rising. She wanted to escape the couple. If they were here, she was going to be forced into eight weeks with them with no way out. She was basically stranded. If only she listened to her dad the summer before to get her license, but she didn't. She just had to say no and spend her summer doing absolutely nothing. If she had the chance to escape, she would, and she didn't care if it meant stealing the camp director's car, even with the absence of a license… or the ability to drive.

"Kagami's not here," said Adrien. "She's travelling with her mom all summer."

"What?!" Marinette squeaked.

"Are you not happy to have me here?" Adrien asked, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"No, Marinette is thrilled to see the both of you!" Alya interjected. "To be honest though, Camp Arbuste was always a girls thing…" Alya pointed to the rest of the girls. She turned and met Marinette's eyes, a tinge of sorrow in her own. "We kind of planned for an all-girls summer."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Nino. "Is my surprise not good then?"

"No, it's great!" Alya said, loudly. "We'll just have to shift a few plans around. That's all."

"We'll try to make it so we're not here then…" Adrien said, meeting eyes with Marinette. He walked over to the blue-haired girl, peering behind her at the bulletin board. "Will it be a problem if we're partners…?"

"What?" Marinette blinked before whipping around to look at the bulletin board again. Her eyes quickly scanned down the list. In bold lettering was her full name and after a dozen of dots, Adrien's name was printed right beside it.

Marinette bit her lower lip, feeling her right eye slightly twitch.

How was she going to get over Adrien now?

* * *

**A/N: That concludes the first chapter. I'm aiming to upload on Friday's, but that doesn't mean it will be every Friday. Feel free to favorite, like, and review. Thanks! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bourgeois'

**Chapter Two: The Bourgeois'**

"It can't be that bad…" Mylene kneeled beside Marinette at the edge of a small cliff that was overlooking the lake.

"But it is," Marinette whined, feeling Mylene pat her back as a way to comfort her.

If Adrigami were never a thing, and Kagami never had feelings for Adrien, then this would be the best summer ever. Marinette could have worked towards mustering the courage to actually talk to Mr. Perfection and perhaps win his heart, but no. This wasn't going to be that kind of summer.

"How am I going to get over him now?" Marinette threw her arms up in the air, raising her head to look up at the sun. The blue skies and fresh air weren't enough to keep her mood up. She looked down at the schedule that was handed to her before she bolted out of the cabin. It contained her schedule for the summer and a lot of her day was dedicated to spending her time with Adrien. It was basically wake up, have breakfast – where Nino and Adrien would probably join them. Then it was off to breaking off with your counselling partners for the day and completing activities with the kids. Then there was a dinner and camp night activities where Nino and Adrien would probably join them once again. AND THEN, there was the occasional nightly patrol where counselling partners had to patrol the area at night to make sure no one was sneaking off or a bear wasn't lurking near the site.

"Well… maybe you could steal him from Kagami…" Alix nonchalantly suggested, lying on the grassy field with her eyes closed, soaking in the warmth of the sun.

"That's a terrible idea!" Marinette scowled. "Why would you even suggest that?!" Marinette began to pout. She buried her face into her palms once more.

"Kagami said that you're her first real friend, but she chose a boy over your friendship… Would it really be that big of a deal?"

"Why don't you go skate off a cliff or something? You're not really helping," said Alya.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Alix murmured before sitting up and scooting over to rest her back against a tree. "You should have just told Nino the plan for the summer, and none of this would have happened."

"Yeah I should have, and I'm sorry I didn't." Alya apologized before sitting on the other side of Marinette. "If you ask to switch partners, Adrien is going to think something is wrong," said Alya. "I guess you're just going to have to act like everything is okay until we figure something out."

"Maybe you should talk to my brother," Juleka suggested. "He'll probably have something to say."

Marinette groaned before raising her arms again and then falling backwards onto the grass. She looked up at the sky before Alya stood over her, taking the blue skies away from her.

"You've done it for a few months. You can do it again."

"Yeah… I guess."

"Whoa… look at that!" Alix jumped up, pointing at the lake. "Now I want to be apart of that."

Marinette propped herself up on the grass, her elbows digging into the grassy knoll. She perked up starting at the yacht that was heading their way. It looked like it was coming from the new buildings that were set up on the other side of their camp.

"Seriously? Why do you need a yacht? The lake isn't that big!" Alya complained.

"I think that's the least of our problems…" Mylene murmured pointing to the side of the yacht as it made a turn, heading in the direction of docks. It sounded with a large honk, signaling anyone close by to move.

Marinette squinted, looking at the side of the boat. Her mouth dropped as she read the italicized handwriting. _The Bourgeois._ It couldn't be. It can't be.

"We have to check it out!" Alix yelled, already skating over to the docks where people were slowly starting to gather.

Marinette grabbed her schedule for her lap and ran along with the others. They came to a halt at the front of the crowd, joining Nino and Adrien who were one of the firsts to the scene.

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" The very familiar voice shouted out in her usual snarky tone.

Marinette could never imagine that voice in this setting because it was always free of it, but now she hoped that someone would pinch her incredibly hard, so she would wake up from this bad dream. Camp Arbuste was becoming a nightmare instead of its usual pleasant dream.

The small door opened, and a man in a sailor suit pressed a button, allowing a ramp to slowly unfold onto the dock. In a matter of seconds, Chloe Bourgeois came stomping out with her parents following behind her.

"Daddy!" She yelled out. "This place was supposed to be demolished! Why is it still here?!"

A few of the camp leaders and the camp directors maneuvered themselves through the crowd, trying to calm all the campers and parents who were still there.

"Chloe Bourgeois…" Victor sighed next to Marinette. "I don't have time for her…" He took a few steps back, nodding his head in shame.

"Adrikins!" Chloe called out. "What are you doing here?! You should be at Camp Bourgeois!" She ran over to the honey blonde and wrapped her arms around her. Adrien took a step back, startled by Chloe's sudden sign of affection.

"Uhh… I signed up as a counsellor with Nino," said Adrien, embarrassed. He gently pushed Chloe off of him. "What are you doing here Chloe?"

"We opened our own camp across the lake!" She pointed straight ahead at the buildings that still had Marinette and the others in quite a jumble – whether it being owned by the Bourgeois' or not, there was still a small sense of curiosity tickling her senses.

"Eww… Dupain-Cheng…" Chloe crossed her arms and turned her attention to Marinette.

David, one of the camp directors took a few steps forward before greeting Mayor Bourgeois and his handful of a wife. "What can we do for you?" he asked in his usually calming manner.

"Yes," said the mayor. "You must vacate the premises. Your camp is no longer welcome here."

"You're the mayor of Paris," said Victor. "Not all of France. You do not have any right to kick us out."

"That's okay, daddy. That would be way too easy," said Chloe, walking over to her parents. "They are just not allowed to use the lake anymore."

"You have no right over that either!" Marinette protested, balling up her fists. Adrien wasn't supposed to be here this summer. Chloe was definitely not supposed to be here this summer. What was happening to her perfect summer!?

"My daddy still has more power than you think! We can arrange this!" Chloe spat out with crossed arms.

"Are you still bitter over the fact that we wouldn't accept you as a counsellor into our camp?" Victor sighed. "You're just too high maintenance and you don't possess the qualities of a counsellor."

"How dare you!" Chloe yelled out.

"That's enough dear, you're embarrassing our entire family," said Audrey, taking a few steps forward, her heels clacking against the wooden boards. She somehow managed to walk along the dock like it was a runway at a fashion show. "I have a simple compromise." She grinned, devilishly.

"Compromise?" David sighed. "Why do we need a compromise. You don't own this area."

"But wouldn't it be fun to play games with another camp? I bet your campers would love a little bit of competition." She looked down at a few of the campers who were eying her with astonishment. They were certainly captivated by her presence.

"Competition?" He sighed even louder. You could tell that he was used to fighting off the Bourgeois', and was pretty tired of it.

"Yes," said Audrey. "We will organize some games. Our camp versus yours. The camp who wins the most games gets to use the entire lake for the rest of the summer." She looked back down to the campers in front of her. "Doesn't that sound fun?" she asked. "It's better to play against others."

A few of the campers began to nod their heads. Others looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders before suddenly deciding that it was a pretty good idea. They slowly began to holler and call out that it was a great idea.

Marinette sighed, slumping her shoulders. She didn't want to spend every waking moment with Adrien while playing with Chloe.

"It's just some friendly competition," Audrey insisted. "It's not like we're buying the lake and destroying it. It's just a simple… wager." She grinned before slightly turned her head to look at her daughter.

"I suppose it would be nice to have the campers engage in other activities this summer… Perhaps it will bring us closer together," David answered, sounding unsure.

"Great," said Audrey before spinning on her heel and heading back towards her family. "We'll discuss it at our camp immediately. I cannot stand the sight of this area. It's utterly disgusting!" She pointed over to the canoes that were slightly swaying in the water. "Bring your tiny boats over and we'll have a chat over dinner."


End file.
